Love Knows No Bounds
by Dmygo
Summary: A Naru/Anko One Shot. Details inside.


**This is an attempt to see if I still got the writing spirit. I am in the process of working with Yoko the fox Spirit on a collaboration idea. But I hit a brick wall recently and I am simply trying to get the juices flowing with this one. I won't be long so here you go. A one shot idea to get my engines revving after my literal year long Hiatus. In my defense I am a father of three and a wonderful wife who puts up with my ass day in and day out. That and she threatened to leave with the kids if I didn't nut up and find a job. Which I did. I'm not mad at her as I admit I was being a lazy ass. Any way her you go.**

**I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliates. Just the insane ramblings that are constantly going through my head.**

* * *

She was standing in front his door way while rain and lightning continued to shower the village. How did it come to this? She told herself that what was about to happen, was a huge mistake. But she couldn't stop the aching of her heart. She fell for him. 'HIM' of all people. But it made sense in a way. Both of them had been scorned by the village over things they could not control.

Maybe that's how it happened. She was livid and distraught from her last mission. Earlier that week she was out on a routine border patrol of the Konoha borders when her team mate decided to come out and confess his feelings for her. Like the rest of them she let him down gently hoping that at least this one, wouldn't get so hurt he would spread vicious lies about her. But she got the shock of her life instead. She was laid out with a sickening pain to back of her skull. Her world went black soon after that.

When she came too, her assailant was busy trying to take off her clothes as well as his own. He grabbed a kunai and covered her mouth and told her in a maniacal voice that if she screamed he would slit her throat. He went on to babble his life story and deeply rooted affections for her. That he couldn't imagine life without her and that if she just said yes this wouldn't being happening. His rambling went on and on as his sanity was quickly leaving him. Panic and fear built up inside of her as she couldn't do anything to escape. He was at least competent enough to tie her down. As he was preparing to steal her virtue Anko could only cry as the pain and obvious concussion took its hold over her. She was losing consciousness again from the stress of the situation. Just as she felt him readying to enter her she could hear a strange humming sound from nearby. Before she blacked out, she heard a loud roar.

"RASENGAN!"

When she awoke again it was late in the evening and she was in a hospital gown. As she reached for her head her eyes widened as she sat up in a startled state. She was breathing heavily and her heart monitor was racing. Immediately doctors filed in and Anko went on the defensive. But it wasn't until Tsunade arrived that the woman jumped from the bed into the woman's arms. Tsunade immediately ordered the men out of the room when Anko finally began to seethe in rage. So much so that she began to weep.

"THAT MOTHER FUCKER! HE RAPED ME! HE STOLE MY VIRGINTIY! AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Anko was in a weeping rage felt mess as she clenched onto Tsunade's cloak and buried her face into the older woman's embrace. Tsunade was sitting on the bed while trying to console her. But it wasn't until she managed to give Anko a mild sedative that the younger woman finally calmed down. Shizune and several other female nurses quickly got Anko back into bed. They quickly fixed her IV's when Tsunade sat her torture and interrogation specialist back into bed.

"Shh… it's ok Anko, just calm down. You're safe. Don't worry that bastard has been reprimanded and will stand trial and lose everything I promise." She could hear Anko beginning to calm when she responded.

"_But you don't understand, I was saving myself… sob… and now… I'm ruined… no one will want me… as if… they even…"_ Her tears overwhelmed her again before she could finish. But Tsunade merely stroked the distraught Kunoichi's hair back and whispered in a motherly tone.

"No sweet heart… he didn't. I swear sweetheart, he was stopped before he could." Anko was surprised as she looked at her Hokage with disbelieving eyes. But it was true. The women in the room vouched for Tsunade when she asked.

"How I felt him before I passed out!" Tsunade cringed at this when she answered.

"You were saved Anko. You were saved by the knuckle head in the next room."

From there Tsunade told Anko of the report that had been given to her. She went on to tell Anko that Naruto had gotten lost in the woods while returning from a mission with team seven outside of the village. Naruto's sense of direction wasn't all that great and wound up in one of the patrol routes. Despite his lousy internal compass, his senses were as acute as the Inuzuka's and some even dared say even better. He had heard what was going on and came into the clearing where Anko was about to be raped and the blonde saw red. He charged her assailant and plowed him with a Rasengan sending the sprawled out man crashing against the thick trunk of a tree. But he didn't stop there. He jumped the man and pounded him into lunch meat before his team arrived to pull him off the man lest Naruto probably kill him.

Anko was scoffing that he would gone that far but was touched in a way. With Tsunade's help and permission she went to see the blonde who was in the next room being tended to or so they hoped. What they found was Naruto sitting on a hospital table dressing his own wounds miserably. Tsunade was about to hit the roof when Anko interrupted.

"You really need to work on your field dressing kid." Naruto looked up at Anko and blushed a little from seeing her. It was then that he sighed in defeat.

"Yeah I guess your right! But I'll get it eventually! Hehehe." The boy laughed as he put on a cheesy grin. However it was at this time that Shizune removed the make shift gauze and exposed his skin.

Anko's eyes widened in shock as Naruto's hands were shown. From his knuckles down to his finger tip's was bloody exposed bone and split skin. Huge pieces of flesh were being removed as Shizune redressed the wounds. And all this time Naruto was hissing and complaining that this wasn't necessary and that it would heal eventually. But Shizune scolded him for playing it off as nothing. Putting ointment and salves on his hands she redressed the wounds and soon Naruto's hands were bandaged properly. Before any of them knew it Naruto was busy running out the door with Tsunade hot on his heels.

"Why did he run?" Anko asked out loud. Shizune merely sighed as he responded.

"He figured that if he could get away from Tsunade he could use the excuse of not hearing her say for him not to train. The boy is a machine! Naruto will keep training until his body gives out. I can't tell you how many times we found him passed out in the training grounds. If Kakashi would just give him some instruction and have patience with him than maybe Naruto-kun wouldn't have to train himself into the ground." Anko was taken aback by the information given to her by Shizune.

As much as she hated Orochimaru, in the end a least she had a tutor. However that wasn't really her major concern right now. This boy, who didn't even know her that well went and beat the living hell out of someone for her of all people. And to Anko that said volumes.

However after her release, things only got worse after that. Rumors of her situation reached the ears of the populace. And Naruto received a target on his back for it. Whispers of demons defending whores and such reached her ears. She nearly clobbered a civilian for this and it was this exact reason she was in the bar. She needed to cool down. She had been there for little over an hour But it was around this time when said blonde pulled up at the bar arguing with the bar tender over a drink.

"I said I wanted a soda! I'm under age here! I can't be drinking this stuff! I'll get into trouble with Baa-Chan!" He sighed in frustration when he felt a kunai press up against his neck only to hear a sexy sensuous voice promise him imminent death. And god did it turn him on. Though he had no clue as to why.

"You're too loud cutie. Keep it up and I may have to take your over my knee." Anko replied in her best seductress voice. But she blushed once she looked down to see he was sporting a massive wood. And for a kid his age too! It was mind boggling. Playing it cool she sat next him and spoke again.

"Didn't you know? Once you became a shinobi of the village you became of legal drinking age. As the saying goes, old enough to kill old enough to drink." Naruto smiled a bit hoping and praying to Kami she didn't see his little shinobi. Though compared to most men in their adult years he was borderline S class criminal!

As the night dragged on the both of them talked and shared bits and pieces of their history with each other. But it was around three in the morning that they finally left the bar. Both piss drunk and in no condition to make rational decisions. But Naruto with his tenant manage to burn a majority of the alcohol off much faster than Anko who was laughing up a storm.

How he got her to give him the right address to her apartment was beyond him but luckily for him Anko had a roommate. Her name was Kurnenai Yuhi. And she was up still waiting for her. By the time he had knocked on the door it had swung open revealing a distraught Kurenai who immediately recognized the boy from Kakashi's team. He had told her that they met at the bar and had just gotten out. Kurenai let out a heavy sigh as she helped carry Anko in. Naruto smiled at the sleeping kunoichi who would be felling it in the next couple of hours. Kurenai asked if Naruto would be ok walking home by himself this late, he simply told her.

"Why should I worry? It's not like I got anybody waiting for me at home any way." This struck the woman a bit when he left out the door. To her surprise Anko sat up and stared at the door saying.

"I know how you feel Gaki. At least I did."

The following week Anko couldn't keep herself away from the blonde. Whenever the two weren't on missions they would get together for a night of drinking and on rare occasions she would eves drop in on his training. She had tried to help with that once but she got a stiff letter from Kakashi saying to stop teaching his student prank-ing techniques. That was another thing. When someone pissed them off no one was safe! They would egg the other on and the pranks that followed made painting the Hokage monument look timid in comparison. But their attitudes were so similar it was like they were siblings.

That idea got squashed so fast when Anko would openly flirt with the blonde. His blush was her bread and butter she simply couldn't help it. But it was during one of these times when they were at the bar that Naruto flirted back that took her by surprise. She never saw that one coming at all. So what did she do? She took it to a whole other level thinking that it would cause the boy to back down. But he took in stride and retaliated. This playful banter went back and forth when they found themselves hiding in a back away from prying eyes when something unexpected happened.

"Not bad Gaki, but don't think for a second I didn't catch you catching a quick peek. You think your man enough to handle all of this?" Anko said with a mischievous grin when Naruto spoke.

"Well my buddies back there bet I couldn't keep up with the most beautiful girl in the bar. So you want help me spend all of their money?"

Anko nearly spit up her drink when she laughed out loud that many in the room turned there heads to the duo. They both got a chuckle out of it.

"Where did you get that cheesy pick up line?" Anko asked with mile wide grin.

"Well it pays to be trained by a legendary pervert from time to time." Naruto said as he continued to laugh.

"Ok I'll bite. What else do you got?" Anko asked while looking at the blonde with her mischievous glare.

"Ok I got one. Eh hem… Do you have a map?" The woman simply looked at the boy when she asked.

"Ok what for?" Anko smiled.

"Because I'm getting lost in your eyes." Naruto smiled with mirth.

Anko blushed a bit at that one but kept her composure. She heard some cheesy ones before but this one was actually a little sweet.

"Really… Ok, what else do have?"

"Damn if being sexy was a crime than you would be guilty as charged." Anko laughed so hard she was covering her mouth not to let herself lose control.

"You got any more, this is kind of fun." Anko laughed cheerfully

"I'm like chocolate pudding, I look like crap but I'm as sweet as can be." Anko burst out laughing along with Naruto. There laughter filled the room and those who were eve's dropping couldn't help but laugh along as well.

The night went on like this for some time and the liquor was catching up with them. Before they called it a night Anko came out and asked.

"Alright one more. If this one is any good than I will cover the tab, and just maybe give you a special treat." Naruto smiled as he held tightly onto his glass. Staring at its contents. Anko could see his resolve was wavering but he sat the glass to the side before snaking his hands into hers. Anko was confused when he looked her right in the eyes and spoke.

"I'm not afraid of heights. I'm afraid of falling. I'm not afraid of the dark, I'm afraid of what's in it. I'm not afraid of love, I'm afraid of not being loved back." As he finished Naruto bravely took her hands and placed a gentle kiss on them both before fronting the bills to cover the drinks. Without turning around he slowly made a beeline for the door.

Before Anko could register what was said he was gone. Her eyes were the size of saucers. Her heart was beating in her ears. Her throat was dry and stomach filled with butterflies. Shaking off her confusion she got up and ran to the door. Looking around she tried to find the blonde Gaki who had just done this to her. Left her feeling like this. Anko Mitarashi does not feel this way! In her anger she turned down the road to reach her apartment when she stopped in her tracks. She reached to her chest as the warm feeling began to envelope her when he leaned against a fence to catch herself.

What the hell was going on with her? What was this feeling! She knew from what Kurenai told her that this was a feeling of love, but how could she be feeling this for that brat! She was twice his age! Well not really because she was only ten years his senior but still! How could he do this to her! Now she was lost. Slowly sliding down the fence she tucked her knees to her chest and held herself tightly. She receded to her deepest thoughts and began to play out everything that she had been through with the blonde.

It hadn't even been a month. Not even a month since she had begun hanging out with boy. She could remember all of the fun they had shared while pranking and hanging out. One time they pranked Anbu and she had literally grabbed the boy and tucked him under her arm while was facing off against eh pissed operatives while flipping them the bird. It didn't help that they dyed all of their uniforms bright orange and purple but that thrill of it all was still exciting none the less. Not to mention various precarious positions they wound up in while hiding. Sometimes his head pressed in her bosom which she openly admitted excited her a bit only to find the blonde passed out from blood loss. While she herself wound up feeling his tool buried deep into her sides and thighs from time to time when there hiding places were a bit too crowded.

But it was then that she realized she never did that with anyone. And anyone who did felt her wrath immediately. But she never raised a hand to the blonde. Because in the end she liked it. Once the revelations began to set in she stood looking towards the blonde's apartment. And before she knew it her feet began to take her there.

And now here she was. Rain and lighting filled the night sky as she stood in front of his door. Her clothes soaking wet as she reached for the door knob. To her surprise the door was unlocked and partially opened. How did she not notice this before? Slowly pushing it open she could hear his voice coming from inside. Slowly making her way in she looked around to see the dump he was living in. to her horror the place was riddled with Graffiti and holes all around the room. Evidence of fire break outs was evident as well. All around the room was scrolls and weapons from obvious practice. Not to mention a mountain of ramen cups everywhere. But it was the bedroom that the noises were coming from when she silently creped her way down into the hall. A light coming from the room was all she needed to see.

When she approached the cracked door her mouth dropped as she had to cover the gasp that wanted to escape. There was Naruto undressing for the day and preparing for a well deserved rest. However, instead of unblemished skin, his body was marred in scars. Some burn and some cuts. Hell one ran down the neck of his spine to his left buttocks. As he revealed more skin she could see the scars littered his legs as well. The torture this kid must have gone through was unbelievable. But when he turned around her heart broke.

Never had she seen such carnage. Both on his back and front of his chest was a scar over his right pectoral that if she remembered correctly, came from the Chidori his former team mate put through him. All this time he had been hiding his scars with a genjutsu. But that was impossible! His records reported nothing of possessing any genjutsu skills. However her train of thought turned as she looked into his once brilliant cerulean eyes. In the place of his right eye, was a pale lifeless orb, which told her one thing...?

'_He's blind in his right eye!?'_

She could no longer hide in the shadows as she pushed past the door. His shock was evident as he stared at the weeping woman before him. Confused he realized that he had dropped his transformation. With a heavy sigh he rubbed the back of his head trying to apologize.

"Hehehe… I never really wanted anyone to know about this. I'm sorry Anko-Chan…" He pulled up his pants and tried to find a shirt to pull on but as he turned away he was pulled into an embrace. He was blushing as he felt her body pressed against his back. Before he knew it was dragged to bed while never facing her. Despite his efforts Anko kept him there as he finally succumbed to her efforts.

"I need to know… what you said tonight. Was it all true?" Naruto was shocked to hear such sincerity in her voice. When he let put the breath he had subconsciously been holding.

"Truth? It was a kid's confession to an adult that he loved her knowing full well that she would never love him back." Naruto let his head hang as he waited for her to reject him. But that never came. Instead he felt her hot ragged breath against his ear instead.

"Gaki… didn't I tell you this already? If your old enough to kill, your old enough drink_. However…"_ Her deep sultry voice sent shivers throughout his body causing blood to rush to his little shinobi. _"In this case, you're old enough to be with me."_

Naruto's eyes widened as tears threatened to escape. Her soft wet tongue dragged itself along his cheek as her hands began to explore Naruto's body. Turning his head to stare at her, he was met with hungry lips that danced together as one. It was short and sweet and he wanted to turn and face her to return her affections when he heard her whisper.

"_Not yet… I want to do something… before we go any further."_ Naruto was baffled but nodded his head as he felt her hands explore his body. Drifting over his scar riddled pectorals and abdominals. Dragging her nails along his toughened skin eliciting a heavy groan from his well defined body. The heat of their pressed bodies only added fuel as Anko stopped only for a moment to free herself of her jacket. Tossing it to the way side. Once that was done she traced more soft supple kisses along his neck and ears.

Before she knew it her bold nature kicked in as she reached under the waist band of Naruto's pants and shorts. Her hands coursed through his pubic hair ever so gently before resting on his already stiffening flesh rod. Biting her lower lip in anticipation she heard Naruto's sharp gasp at his actions. The action only excited her more as she traced her nails and fingers over his bulging veins.

Naruto Mean while began dragging his calloused hands over her thighs getting a satisfying purr of approval. He continued to rub and kneed her as his ministrations loosened up the deep tissues causing her to relax more and enjoy herself even more. Naruto deciding to be bold reached as far back as he could and began to guide Anko's skirt up further and further until the restriction of the annoying cloth was removed. With that done he could trace his hands along her inner thighs up to her soft and fuzzy nether region before reaching her hot moistened lips. She wasn't counting on him to be so bold so soon. But he waited for her to give him answer. With a subtle shake of the head she said.

"Go ahead… your going to be introduced to it real soon… get acquainted." With no further instruction Naruto began to softly rub her slick wet lips only to hear Anko gasp for a moment. It was music to his ears.

Before Long Anko had finally finished teasing Naruto and grasped his semi firm erection before giving it a couple of strokes. His bucking hips were all she needed to know that he wanted her to continue. And continue she did as she slowly increased her pace only to find Naruto took his efforts a step further as well by dipping his flingers inside her treasure cove. The efforts of both lovers were immediate as there breathing quickened. Their bodies falling victim to the alien sensations that attacked their senses and minds.

Before they knew it there remaining garments began to become a hindrance to their eager needs before they quickly stopped to rip off said appending garments. Naruto sat up and quickly sat up flung his pants and boxers off t the side while Anko ripped off her top and flung it away. Freeing her beautiful assets to the world. She also quickly undid her belt buckle and slid it down her plump derrière. Naruto didn't stop there as he assisted Anko with ripping off her bottoms and fish net armor before she pulled him back into her arms into the same position. She didn't want him to see her just yet. This was all part of her original desire to perform this act with him. With nothing but bare flesh to bare flesh they returned to their actions. Finding the need to finish overtaking them.

In their final moments Naruto was calling out to Anko as she began to piston Naruto's full erection until he was overcome with his release. Spraying his thick smelly semen all over his sheets. Anko was happy to get him to release as he collapsed into her bosom. As they basked in the afterglow of their love mutual masturbating, Naruto quickly turned to face Anko who was nervous to say the least. She wanted so badly to heal his wounds. Both physical and psychological, as she was sure those wounds held a story to them all on their own.

"Anko-hime. I want to finish this with you. I can't stop until I have shown you all of my love for you!" Naruto pleaded as he finally let his true emotions break through. Anko ran her hands across his face tracing the scars and wiping the tears from his eye. As the blind one could no longer make tears. With and encouraging nod she pulled him into a fierce kiss that lit both of their bodies on fire from the raw passion behind its intentions. With her help Naruto aligned himself to her awaiting folds. And slowly he began to creep inside her body.

Anko's mind was racing as she was coming to grips to her new reality. She was about to lose her virtue. And to a young man that she was falling for deeper and deeper every minute. And she could honestly say she couldn't be happier. The candle's the lit up his room made the shadows dance playfully around the room. The thunder and rain made the mood even more romantic as the weather seemed to time there emotions the entire night.

Building around there climax early was astonishing and now, the calm before the storm. As he reached her hymen everything seemed still as a light patter of rain echoed on the roof of his apartment. His eyes said it all as he looked into her eyes with fear. He knew she was a virgin. Not letting him worry about it she pulled him into a deep kiss wrapping her legs around his waist. Before he could protest she pulled him into herself, allowing him to pierce her veil soft flesh. The tears escaped her as there kiss deepened to keep her from crying out. Naruto moved to stimulate her body as best he could by kneading her wonderful breasts. Hoping the stimulation would ease her anguish.

It wasn't much at first but his careful and gentle ministrations eased and relaxed her body. This allowed her body to slowly embrace this foreign presence delving so deeply into her essence. And soon when she was calm enough, she looked into his loving eye and nodded for him to continue. And so he did. Slowly and gently he began to melt into her warmth and pull out ever so carefully. Anko was surprised that the pain was begging to lift and replace itself with a new wonderful sensation that only began to build. Her legs unlocked and began to sway with his rocking motions before she could feel Naruto grasp them bringing them over his shoulders, allowing him to plunge even deeper. This elicited a new range exciting emotions as Anko's mind hazed briefly. As he began to increase his pace Anko's body compensated for this by providing her sweet nectar to ease his entry into her swelling woman hood. And it was evident now more than ever that both partners were losing themselves to the feelings surrounding them.

"Na… Naruto… I'm ready… forrr… go… please… faster… _Go Faster!_" Her mind wasn't working so she was forced to spit out her request. Naruto nodded obediently as he obliged to her request and began to really dig into her sweet folds. The effect was immediate as Anko moaned out so loud she tried to bite back her natural instincts and howl in pleasure. How could she be so affected by this! She was never like this. And to think now she was a slave to her bodily desires! All of these things were rushing through her head at the time, but in the end she had to admit, she didn't mind. Hell if things really progressed with Naruto she really would try out this whole S&M thing Kurenai and Asuma were always going on about. But right now she had to fight back her deepening moans as her battle to keep some composure was beginning to fail her.

"_Hime… don't fight it….."_ Naruto grunted while drilling deep into his lover.

"_But… neighbors…"_ Her efforts to think and speak were crumbling.

"_Only us… No one… else in building… Swear it!"_ Naruto grunted through his deepening and forceful thrusts. All the while his concentration was waning. Anko trusted him and finally began to let her girlish squeals and moans grace his delighted ears. Sounds of there flesh slapping together as Naruto poured all of his energy into her now fiery love pit. He was losing his mind. And he couldn't stop. Anko threw her head back and arched her back when he hit her a certain way. Stopping for a second he thought he had hurt her.

"Hime! Are you all right!?" Panic was evident in his voice. The idea of harming his love was too much for him to bear. However a dark chill crept through his body as the fire's of hell lit up in Anko's eyes as she yelled.

"DON'T STOP NARUTO! POUND THIS NASTY PUSSY RIGHT NOW! " Naruto would have normally been frightened off by such a fiery and scary Anko. But her words turned him on so fiercely he sent chills down Anko's spine starting from her drenched love hole to the back of her skull which made her shudder in excitement as her arousal sky rocketed. Splitting her legs Naruto grinned like the beast he held inside his body. Before they knew it he exploded like an animal and set a pace that caused even the heavens above to unleash a bout of thunder that echoed throughout Konoha.

Anko was beside herself her face contorted into a twisted haze of mind filled lust. While Naruto growled with every fiber of his being. He had to have been hammering into her for nearly ten minutes straight now and showed no signs of stopping. Before Anko knew it Naruto displayed a feat of strength and pulled her up on to his lap and held the woman tight. She leaned back and propped her left arm against his bed post as he continued to thrust up into her while suckling hungrily on her exposed and flapping breasts. Anko was holding his hair tightly as she buried him into her right breast as his slurping sounds and frantic tongue was shutting down her mind.

Before either of them knew Naruto and Anko were at their limits when lightning flashed outside of Konoha, causing a huge bout of thunder to echo throughout the village right at the peak of their lovemaking. The vibration and excitement sent them over the edge as Naruto released his heavy load coating Anko's walls with his second orgasm of the night. While Anko' orgasm hit so hard she drenched both herself and Naruto's bodies in her glistening fluids.

As the dual orgasms stretched out for nearly thirty seconds all that could be heard was the deep heavy breathing of Naruto and Anko who never unlocked their eyes from one another as they fought to calm their hearts. Quivering and shaking from there explosive climax Naruto sat with Anko stilled sheathing his tool. She quickly wrapped her legs around him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They had a look of shock in their eyes as they came to grips with what they just shared, this wonderfully majestic feeling that bathed their bodies in euphoria. Before long they were enveloped in sultry lustful kiss that inadvertently aroused the young teen once again, startling Anko in the process as she could feel him harden inside her again.

"_No way… again?"_ Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as Anko let a Cheshire grin grace her lips before she rocked her hips on his sensitive flesh tool. The moans he let go did not go unnoticed as Anko's numb and excited honeycomb lit up once again. Riding up along his shaft before plopping down let out a whole range of feelings for both of them, but she gently pushed Naruto down on his back she righted herself and straddled him. She wanted to be the one responsible for his pleasure this time. She slowly began to rock her hips back and forth. She could feel the new sensation provided with the new position. But she knew she wouldn't last long. Her last orgasm left her so sensitive; all it would take was a few moments. Unbeknownst to her Naruto was in no better shape either. As the new feeling as well as the combined fluids his prick was swimming in was egging another orgasm out of him.

"_Naruto-kun. I don't have much left… It won't take me long to cum. So please give it everything you got. I want to cum with you one more time tonight! Please!"_ Naruto nodded to his pleading lover as he swallowed hard and grabbed her hips as she began to rock back and forth.

There moans began to pick up again and the wind from outside began to build as the village was swept up in the storm. Anko was already feeling her orgasm building as she rode Naruto with ever last bit of her strength. Naruto meanwhile began to thrust back up into Anko causing her to mewl in utter delight. She laid her hands on his bare chest as she dug her nails into her scar riddle chest, bracing herself as he continued to ride his stiff member.

Naruto could only look up in awe of the beautiful woman who returned his love struggle to please him. He felt his heart soaring as he realized that this woman was feeling a hole deep in his once empty heart. He could only thank the heavens for this gift.

And as they thought, after several minutes they were washed over once again as they drowned in their euphoria. Anko collapsed onto Naruto who ran his hands through her messy hair. Catching their breath Anko felt herself falling asleep to the rhythm of Naruto's heart before she slid off of him causing all of their essence to strewn about the sheets. Neither one cared as they wrapped themselves in one another's arms and felt sleep wash over them as the storm outside began to quell, leaving only the tiny droplets of rain to wash over Konoha.

Throughout the years Naruto and Anko openly continued their relationship despite the many trials and tribulations they faced as a couple. But there love was the thing of legends as despite the controversy they lasted and made a future together. When Naruto left to train with Jiraiya, they spent the previous day furiously expressing their love for one another hoping against all hope that it would quell their need for the other. But time was not kind and they found themselves desiring and missing the other dearly. They tried shadow clones through message scrolls to aid the other but it could only do so much. But upon his return Anko was ecstatic and unleashed her pent up years of frustration and desire, only to find her young lover to be far much of a man now than he was before. If he was a beast before, he was a demon now. Lustful, unquenchable desires for the woman who held his heart in her hands.

Their relationship was soon cemented before long when Naruto proposed and the two wed. They followed traditional methods for their ceremony and many of their friends gathered as well as Tsunade who performed the marriage. And at one point they opened there relationship to other people, to other women as to keep things exciting. One such participant was none other than a Hyuga heiress who timidly came out after a drunken stupor to Anko about how she took the only man she would ever love. Her tale of woe and misery really moved the snake mistress and in her newly found kindness she invited her to join her and Naruto for one night, so the girl could have at least one experience with the man of her dreams and inspiration to be a better shinobi. What neither of them realized was that one night meant more to all of them than they gave credit for. Not too long after, her place in their lives solidified a foundation that slowly led Hinata becoming another member of their family. And due to the CRA Naruto was allowed to take her as a wife.

With the three of them now together and happier than they had ever been they all grew strong both in body and in spirit as Anko gave Hinata the strength that she had desired all of those years and a new found confidence to give and take what she wanted. And soon the Heiress became clan head and led the clan into the future with a now seal less family. But with all good things it came to an end as Akatsuki made their move against the containers and Naruto stepped up to be the Hero he was destined to be. By this time he was a father to a beautiful little girl name Hitomi, she was the spitting image of her mother Anko with vibrant magenta hair. And she viewed both women as her mom's. Hinata was more than happy to accept her as well as the Hyuga clan.

However Hitomi would soon have only one mother. During the war Anko was killed during her mission to capture Kabuto. The news reached Naruto and sent him into a downward spiral that nearly cost the Shinobi Alliance and the world. But his resolve returned as he fought against Obito Uchiha with all of his power. Never had such calculated animosity had been seen as the blonde took the battle to the superior opponent even after absorbing the bijuu. After Obito finally fell and the bijuu were free, Naruto faced off against Madara with the might of the combined Bijuu who gave him all of their remaining chakra, which awoke the Rinnegan in Naruto. Fighting the legendary Nin with his new power he matched Madara in power and sheer will before he used the combined efforts of the Shinobi alliance and the Nine Bijuu to wipe the maniacal mad man off the face of planet. Having literally pushing his body past it's limits he was on the verge of dying when Obito's final act was to seal the Gedo Statue inside of the young man, thus saving his life. Once he was saved he was exalted as a hero to the world.

As the months had passed Naruto had trained into the ground the minute he was recovered to begin his use the Rinnegan. His goal was to bring back all those who were taken during the war and those even further back, such as his sensei Jiraiya and the former container's the bijuu. Because of the Gedo Statue sealed inside of him and the remaining chakra borrowed from the bijuu he was able to bring back all of them back as well as his beloved wife Anko. The shinobi villages all celebrated the return of their fallen comrades and a massive celebration took place to honor the blonde who was busy holding tightly onto his family. A massive celebration was held in the five great villages throughout the year as they held the chunin exams in each village as a means to bring about peaceful relations amongst their nations.

By year's end Naruto not only became Hokage of Konoha, he was given a title that was previously granted only to the Sannin, as well as international traveling rights for him and anyone in his party. He was known as the true second coming of the Rikudo Sage. In time he faced off against Sasuke who managed to awaken his own Rinnegan in time and challenged Naruto to a battle of who was stronger. Naruto came out on top and kept his promise to Sakura by dragging him back to Konoha. As for Sasuke's traveling companions they made peace with Konoha and became denizens. It took several years but the final thorn in the side of the elemental nations was eventually hunted down and exterminated. This thorn was none other Orochimaru himself who put up a magnificent battle that change landscapes. But both Naruto and Sasuke crushed him and removed him from the world for good.

By his thirtieth year, Naruto was watching faithfully over Konoha as its Kage, along with the Uchiha clan. It was rebuilt under Sasuke who with his three wives, Karin, Sakura, and Ino rebuilt the police force with no further restrictions implanted in the past by the 2nd Hokage. They had all found happiness together, even though the once cool calm and collected nature of the Uchiha clan gave way to the hot tempered and wild personality of his eccentric wives. It was a fair trade off as Sasuke went on to father ten children with Karin bearing his latest addition to his family. Though his kids all had amusing quirks, they were extremely intelligent and took the Sharingan to levels that Sasuke could only dream of. And with Sakura by his side she managed to eliminate the genetic quirk the Magekyo needed to activate and removed its blindness causing effects. Much to her husband's relief. Now all his children needed to do was reach a level of skill where there hard work and dedication would unlock there doujutsu to reach said level.

As for his friends they all moved on and found happiness within their clans while he himself had begun a family of his own. Joining said family was Shion the Priestess of Demon country, Sasame of the Fuma clan, Tsukino head of the hidden Moon Village, Mei Terumi of the Hidden Mist Village, Amaru a denizen of the former hidden Sky Village who came to live in Konoha with him and his two wives. And Karui of the hidden cloud village. Two of these marriages at first were political in nature however; they turned into true unrequited love in their own time.

How he was able to have these relationships and make them work was simple. Naruto had created a jutsu that the first sage himself created, "Creation of All Things" and materialized six more personas of himself to stay with his wives and help raise his children. All thirty two of them. Ironically all of his wives had two girls and two boys. Each took a surname to pass on his clan's name and all were excellent shinobi. And each of his kids had an addiction to ramen just like their father.

Once a month he calls his families' to Konoha for a get together so his children can have that time to bond. Each close like siblings should and hair that could match the colors of the rainbow. Each protected by laws preventing them to be put on opposing missions. But that had changed this year. As the annual chunin exams were held the Daimyo's appeared before Konoha with all of the allied shinobi villages in tow. The former Daimyo's were lost in the war and sessions to replace them took nearly ten years to replace. The corrupt structure had to be dealt with immediately and once all of the appropriate measures had been taken, a new system was built and placed on the shoulders of what they considered to be true right hand of the daimyo's. A Grand Kage would be elected, one of whom would watch over the interests of the country as a whole until an emperor could found to truly unite the country. So a new village would be created with members of all five villages. One that would represent every village in all its glory. And the leader of said village was none other than Naruto himself.

Taking his family he led them to the center of the elemental nations and using his massive stores he took elements of all five villages and created a towering plateau that stretched for miles and raised it to the highest peaks of the elemental nations. From there he erected lush green forests and built a huge village to accommodate the new denizens. It was nearly a mirror replica of Konoha, but it contained features of the other villages as well. Within a year the village was full of life trade and commerce. And with his six paths he was able to be there for his families and run the village simultaneously. The remaining villages continued to run as norm but with each reporting to the grand village on all things political. By the time he was fifty he had gained nearly over one hundred twenty grand children with his best friend in nearly the same boat. But Naruto being Naruto managed just fine as he was able to bond to each child in his life. With his wives by his side and the love family as his strength, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the True second coming of the sage of six paths paved a bright and beautiful future for not only the shinobi villages. But for the world as a whole.

The End

* * *

**Comment at your leisure.**

**PEace!**


End file.
